


An Unsuccessful Snatch

by caramelsilver



Category: Anastasia (1997)
Genre: F/M, Post-Movie, they are awesome pick-pockets now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelsilver/pseuds/caramelsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya and Dmitri have a game they play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unsuccessful Snatch

The night is unusually cold and Anya draws up the lapel on her coat, wishing she had put on a scarf before leaving home. Dmitri had said to meet him at the corner-cafe for dinner, so that was where she was headed. It starts to snow and she looks up in delight, and twirls once, just because. Something feather light touches her neck and she slaps at it absentmindedly, before continuing on her way.

Someone is shouting from across the street, but she pays it no mind, because she knows nobody in this town and nobody knows her. She and Dmitri have just arrived and she can barely find her way without asking for help. The shouting intensifies and she starts to wonder if the stranger _is_ calling for her, so she turns around.

A few feet a way, a small fat man is running towards her, waving his hands as he goes, trying to catch her attention. "Miss, miss," he calls to her and she stops completely.

"Yes?" she asks.

The man stops in front of her and doubles over, out of breath. "I'm sorry, miss, but that man over there tried to steal your necklace!" he exclaimed and pointed towards a man standing a few feet away, with his back towards them, reading a newspaper. She looks to where he's pointing and recognizes the figure at once.

She laughs and says, "Oh, you shouldn't worry about that, sir." The helpful man looks at her oddly. "He's my husband," Anya clarifies.

The man widens his eyes and looks her up and down as if to ask why her husband would try to do such a thing, he's face clearly stating he's not quite sure if he believes her.

"And, besides," Anya adds, raising her voice, making sure Dmitri hears her. "I have his pocket-watch."

Dmitri spins around on his heel, looking at her in amazement. His hands goes quickly up to check the pocket the watch used to lie in. "What?!" he exclaims. "How the hell did you manage that?" 

She grins at the expression on his face and says, "Looks like you taught me a little too well." Her eyes are wide and innocent looking, and on her lips there is a small mocking pout.

He scowls at her, while she reaches into her coat pocket. "Next time, try and avoid people seeing you," she whispers loudly. 

She smiles a wicked smile as she holds out his watch. "I believe that's ten points for me, and nil for you! You're lagging, dear," she says as he quickly snatches the watch back.

He scowls and she laughs again. "Let's go eat, hmm?" he says with a raised eyebrow and she nods in agreement.

"Good bye," she says to the man who had been standing silently, witnessing their exchange.

He nods back, looking at them both as if they were crazy. Maybe they were, but at least they were having fun. 

_finis._


End file.
